1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for finishing cellulosic fiber-containing textile products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of treating a cellulose-containing textile with a resin bath formulated to impart improved crease resistance and wash-and-wear properties thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellulosic fiber is a textile material available readily at low cost from abundant resources and because of its excellent dyeability, hygroscopicity and air permeability, this fiber provides attractive fabrics having good wearing comfort.
However, since cellulosic fabrics are generally inadequate in dry crease resistance and wet crease resistance, they become severely creased and wrinkled in use. These creases do not easily recover. Moreover, the wash-and-wear property of cellulosic textile fabrics is also poor.
Therefore, there has been a long-standing need for improvements in dry and wet crease resistances and in wash-and-wear property of cellulosic fabrics without detracting from their other inherent desirable properties. In attempts to meet these objectives, formaldehyde reaction products or formaldehyde-containing thermosetting resin precondensates such as urea-formaldehyde, melamine-formaldehyde, ethyleneurea-formaldehyde, glyoxalmonoureine-formaldehyde, etc. have been developed as resin finishing agents for cellulosic fabrics.
However, when these resin finishes are used singly in the processing of cellulosic textiles, the free formaldehyde liberated from the textile products tend to cause skin disorders and, therefore, the use of these finishes in the field of clothing is subject to serious limitations. Furthermore, these finishes do not provide fully satisfactory results in regard to dry crease resistance, wet crease resistance, wash-and-wear property and so on.
After intensive research undertaken to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art technology, the present inventors arrived at the present invention.